


Touch starved

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Touch starved

Beobachtungen  
Es war ja nicht so, dass niemand wissen dürfte, dass sie ein Paar waren.  
Sie hatten niemals vorgehabt ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen …  
Falls das überhaupt funktioniert hätte so ein Geheimnis zu wahren ...  
Lars hatte es schnell bemerkt und damit wusste auch Anders von ihnen.  
Natürlich hatte Tom es auch, woher auch immer, erfahren. Keiner, am wenigsten Ståle wollte es genauer wissen.  
Auch Stöckl wusste es und der Trainer hatte dem armen eines Morgen Fanni mit der Aussage 'dass er letzte Nacht wohl gedaunenfeinert worden wäre, da er so unrund laufen würde' zutiefst geschockt gehabt.  
Ellen hatte es bereits verstanden gehabt, als sie die beiden zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hätte es überhaupt keiner Worte und Erklärungen mehr bedurft, sondern sie hatte nur einen Blick auf ihren Sohn und auf Ståle geworfen und amüsiert schnaubend das zusätzliche Bettzeug aus dem Zimmer geräumt.  
Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass wenigstens fünfzehn Personen, Torgeir und weitere Freunde der Beiden, Zeuge ihres ersten Kusses gewesen waren. Damals waren sie so aber auch so aufeinander fokussiert gewesen, dass sie ihre Umgebung, die Saisonabschlussfeier, vollkommen vergessen gehabt hatten. Naturgemäß hatte am nächsten Morgen ungefähr die Hälfte aller Mitglieder des Verbands über die 'aufkeimende Beziehung' Bescheid gewusst und die andere Hälfte per Gerüchteküche und vieler geheimer Kanäle informiert gehabt.  
Jeder wusste von ihnen.  
Jeder wusste, dass sie ein Paar waren!  
Aber, dennoch vermied Fanni es vehement ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren.  
Zumindest nicht so, wie er es zu tun pflegte, wie wenn sie dann mal alleine waren.  
Waren sie alleine, schien es eher so, als würde das Daunenfein gar nicht aufhören können den Snowboarder zu berühren. Eine Hand, die nachlässig über seinen Oberschenkel strich, Finger, die mit Ståles längeren Strähnen spielten und Lippen, die über erhitzte Haut küssten … Es war so süchtig machend und so grundsätzlich und nötig wie jeder Atemzug und obwohl es erst drei Monaten waren, bemerkte Ståle das Fehlen dieser kleinen, sanften Berührungen, der liebevollen Gesten sofort.  
Und, sie blieben immer aus, wenn sie nicht alleine waren.  
Wenn sie in einem Café saßen …  
Wenn andere Leute sie sehen konnten ...  
Frühstück Zuhause … in Fannis weißer Küche oder auch in Ståles lebhafter WG-Küche … war anders. Kleine Küsse, nachlässige, fast beiläufige Berührungen, die Ståle zeigten, wie sehr der Kleinere ihn begehrt … wollte … liebte … Fanni, der Ståle von hinten umarmte und ihn in den Hintern kniff … Ja, Fanni war mit Abstand der taktilste, berührungsaffinste Liebhaber, den Ståle jemals gehabt hatte.  
Außer, wenn sie nicht alleine waren. Dann hielt Fanni sich zurück. Er war dann nicht kalt oder gar abweisend, nein … Er war … einfach weiter weg, hielt seinen Abstand … hielt sich von Ståle fern.  
Wenn sie gemeinsam im Toppen waren … dann war es am schlimmsten.  
Ståle konnte sein Daunenfein sehen, die roten Flecken, das blonde Haar und die silbrigen Augen … Er konnte sein Daunenfein fühlen … die angenehme Wärme … Und, er konnte sein Daunenfein riechen … den vertrauten Geruch nach Zitronengras, Buttermilch und Fanni … Aber dennoch fehlte immer noch etwas, die sachten Berührungen.  
All seine Sinne schienen bereits auf den Kleineren eingestellt zu sehen, sehnten sich nach ihm … verzehrten sich.  
Aber, es passierte nie … er durfte nicht die Wärme spüren … nur das verzehrende Verlangen, das niemals erfüllt werden würde.  
Niemals, in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Ja, sie waren erwachsen und keine Teenager mehr, die ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnte.  
Sie waren außerdem Athleten.  
Vorbilder.  
Aber mussten sie das immer sein?  
Auch auf einem Konzert?  
In einer Achterbahn?  
Im Schwimmbad?  
Auf einer Party in einer Hütte?  
Oder auch im dunklen Kino?  
Fanni hatte aufgeregt in seinem roten Kinosessel hin und her gezappelt, aber selbst als das Licht endlich ausgegangen war und den Saal in Dunkelheit getaucht hatte, hatte der Kleinere die ganze Zeit keinerlei Anstalten gemacht seinen Freund anfassen zu wollen … Er hatte sich, im Schutz der Dunkelheit und der flackernden Bilder des Films dann zwar zu Ståle gelehnt … Schulter an Schulter, sein Atem an Ståles Wange … Aber, das erwartete Fummeln … eben ganz wie verliebte Teenager … blieb aus.

Es gab einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen Anders Fannemel und Ståles Daunenfein.  
Und Ståle hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Also, Ståle ...“, fragte Lars und musterte den Snowboarder, der die Hand, die er eben nach Fanni ausgestreckt hatte, mit einem Seufzen wieder sinken ließ, als Fanni sich einfach wortlos wegdrehte, „Benehmt ihr euch eigentlich immer wie Teenager?“ „Was?“, Ståle blinzelte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und folgte dem Physiotherapeuten in sein Büro, Erst, als Lars die Tür hinter ihm schloss, ließ der Snowboarder sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf die Behandlungsliege sinken und brummte, „Anders ist … schüchtern.“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars setzte sich auf seinen leise knarrenden Bürostuhl und musterte den Jüngeren über seine zusammengelegten Finger hinweg, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Vorname 'Anders' zusammen mit dem Adjektiv 'schüchtern' benutzt werden darf ...“ „Nur weil dein Bruder ...“, fing Ståle beinahe automatisch an seinen Freund zu verteidigen, aber das Grinsen von Lars ließ ihn murrend verstummen, „Du bist echt ein Arsch.“ „Das sagt mein Anders auch immer.“, entgegnete Lars, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und auch das amüsierte Funkeln verschwand aus den filz grauen Augen, „Hast du schon mal mit ihm darüber gesprochen?“  
„Darüber, dass du ein Arsch bist?“, erkundigte Ståle sich trocken, aber er gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als Lars mahnend eine Braue hochzog, „Lars ...“ Der Snowboarder presste die Lippen zusammen und sah leidend zum Älteren, dessen Miene plötzlich weicher wurde. Ståle errötete, wusste er doch, dass Lars sämtliche Liebhaber und Beziehungen mitbekommen hatte. Vor allem das Drama mit Shaun -Ich bin nicht schwul, bück dich aber dennoch für mich- White … „Ich … Nein.“, gab der Snowboarder schließlich zu und senkte den Kopf, „ … Ich wusste nicht … wie ...“ „Ståle, du bist ...“, Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte in gespielter Ungläubigkeit den Kopf, „ … Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wirklich sage … erwachsen. Du kannst mit ihm darüber reden … Du kannst ihm sagen, was du willst … was du brauchst. Und, ihn daran erinnern, dass eh schon jeder weiß, dass ihr ein Paar seid … Oder, du sagst ihm, dass du ihn liebst ...“ „Nein!“, Ståles Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, woraufhin Lars erneut den Kopf schüttelte, „Er ist nicht White ...“ „Hoffentlich.“, murmelte Ståle und schaffte ein halbherziges Lächeln, „Ich sollte dann ...“ „Mit deinem Daunenfein reden.“, vollendete Lars den Satz mit einem sanften, wissenden, fast väterlichem Lächeln.

Ståle hätte gerne mit seinem Daunenfein gesprochen, aber die Erinnerung, als er das letzte Mal diese Art von Gespräch mit einem Partner … jemanden, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er ein Partner wäre, gehabt hatte, saß wie ein Stachel tief in seinem Herzen. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft seine Wünsche zu äußern, zu sagen, dass er ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen wollte, dass er sich nichts mehr als das wünschen würde ... Shaun hatte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, sondern war einfach gegangen.  
Ståle hatte daraus gelernt.  
Er war es nicht wert.

„Ich wette, dass Fanni darauf wartet, dass du den ersten Schritt machst ...“, unterbrach Lars die bitteren Überlegungen des Jüngeren und schmunzelte, als er dessen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah, „Und du wartest brav daraus, dass er den ersten Schritt macht … Fällt dir was auf, Sandbech? So kommt ihr nie weiter. Geh verdammt noch mal und rede endlich mit deinem Kleinen. Und damit meine ich wirklich 'reden' und ausnahmsweise mal nicht das gängige Synonym für Sex.“ „Sicher?“, wagte Ståle noch einmal reichlich kleinlaut nachzufragen, aber Lars schnaubte nur, während er sich erhob und die Bürotür öffnete, „Führ dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind auf, Sandbech. REDE MIT IHM!“


End file.
